Süßer Tod
by Dairyu
Summary: Sith-Lord Darth Maul auf der Jagd.


Zur Beachtung: Diese Geschichte wurde nur zu meinem eigenen und zum Spaß für andere SW-Fans geschrieben. Ich verfolge damit keine finanziellen Absichten; weder jetzt noch in Zukunft. Sie soll in keiner Weise die Rechte von Lucasfilm, LucasArts und anderen Rechteinhabern berühren.

Anmerkung für die Leser: Ich schreibe meine Storys, wie ich gerade Lust habe. Dass sie dadurch nicht immer ins offizielle SW-Universum passen und untereinander nicht unbedingt in Beziehung stehen, betrachte ich als kreative Freiheit. Man möge mir verzeihen.

Konstruktive Kritik wird gerne entgegengenommen - aber treibt es nicht zu bunt, Leute ;-)  
Mailt mir!  
Dairyû  
Viel Spaß!

Ich glaube, diese Story ist nichts für zarte Gemüter, aber ich habe sie geschrieben, um der Kampfmaschine Darth Maul ein etwas anderes Gesicht zu geben.

Süßer Tod

Darth Maul stand reglos in den Schatten eines Hauseingangs. Perfekt verborgen durch seine dunkle Kleidung und die Tatsache, dass es Nacht war. Niemand konnte ihn entdecken – vielleicht fiel dem einen oder anderen ein rötliches Funkeln auf, aber niemand nahm genau davon Notiz. Keiner wäre auf die Idee gekommen, dass es ein paar sehr ungewöhnliche Augen war, das beobachtete.  
Darth Maul sah jedoch nicht nur – mehr noch: er roch und spürte die Vorbeieilenden und Schlendernden, konnte ihre Gefühle bestimmen und sie abschätzen.  
Keine Herausforderung war unter den zahlreichen Lebewesen, die die Straße bevölkerten.  
Es begann sachte zu regnen und Maul setzte seine Kapuze auf. Der Hauseingang spendete zwar genügend Schatten, aber die marode Stahlkonstruktion, die den Eingangsbereich überdachte, bot keinen Schutz vor Nässe.  
Der Sith warf einen wütenden Blick nach oben. Es grenzte fast an ein Wunder, dass der Regen seinen Weg in die unteren Regionen überhaupt fand.   
Nar Shaddaa hieß nicht umsonst die "Vertikale Stadt". Nar Shaddaa war ein Mond Nal Huttas und überall mit Bauten bedeckt, die in den Himmel ragten – fast wie ein kleines Abbild Coruscants, wenn auch das genaue Gegenteil, was Pracht und Macht anging. Nar Shaddaa war ein beliebter und berüchtigter Treffpunkt für Schmuggler und direkter Einflussbereich der Hutts.  
Darth Maul schnaubte leise.  
Der ganze Ort war dem Sith-Lord zuwider.  
Nar Shaddaa!  
In Gedanken spie er das Wort förmlich aus. Eine Welt voller Abschaum, Dreck und Gestank. Einzig die negativen Energien, die sich hier zwangsläufig angesammelt hatten, übten einen gewissen Reiz aus. Doch der Reiz hielt nie lange an. Er war immer flüchtig wie ein Gedanke und häufig ebenso nichtig.  
Maul verlagerte sein Gewicht und lehnte sich an die Hauswand.  
Warten zählte nicht zu seinen Stärken, und würde es wohl auch nie tun, ganz egal, wie oft er sich zur Disziplin ermahnte und ganz egal, was sich sein Meister ausdachte, um ihn Geduld zu lehren.  
Maul griff nach der Macht, um eine Verbindung mit Darth Sidious herzustellen. Er hatte keinen Erfolg – wie so oft, wenn sein Meister sich auf diplomatischen Pfaden bewegte. Dann war Sidious nicht Sidious sondern ...  
Wütendes Geschrei unterbrach Darth Mauls Gedanken. Er sah zwei Wookiees, die wegen irgendetwas aneinander geraten waren und sich anschrieen, um schließlich mit den Fäusten aufeinander loszugehen und sich die Schädel einzuschlagen.  
Darth Maul schenkte den beiden keine weitere Beachtung. Streit und Gezänk gehörten in die Straßen Nar Shaddaas, wie Raub und Mord. Kaum zu glauben, dass sich hier diplomatische Gespräche führen ließen! Aber Darth Maul war der letzte, der die Handlungen seines Meisters infrage stellte. Sidious Worte und Taten waren Gesetz – logisch oder nicht.  
Maul beschloss allerdings, sich das Warten ein wenig angenehmer zu machen.  
Sein Meister hatte ihm nicht befohlen, still an Ort und Stelle auszuharren, also würde Maul das auch nicht tun. Die Übung in Geduld war damit zwar nichtig, aber eine andere, wichtigere konnte verfeinert werden.  
Darth Maul ließ die Macht durch sich fließen und erforschte die Umgebung. Ein Stückchen die Straße aufwärts entdeckte er eine stille und unbevölkerte Seitengasse, die als Sackgasse endete. Ein perfekter Platz, um sein Vorhaben durchzuführen!  
Jetzt brauchte er nur noch den perfekten "Mitspieler".  
Es dauerte lange, bis der Sith ihn entdeckte.  
Der Devaronianer war ein besonders beeindruckendes Exemplar seiner Art. Anderthalb Köpfe größer als Maul und so mit Muskeln bepackt, dass er fast unförmig wirkte. Die charakteristischen Hörner waren sehr lang und spitz zugefeilt – fürchterliche Waffen, wenn sie richtig eingesetzt wurden. Darth Maul zweifelte nicht daran, dass der Devaronianer mit seinen natürlichen Waffen umgehen konnte, ebenso wenig machte er sich Illusionen darüber, dass dies bei den zahlreichen Messern und Blastern, die der Mann mit sich herumschleppte, nicht der Fall sein würde.  
Maul ließ sich von Blastern und Messern allerdings nicht sonderlich beeindrucken.  
Aber der Disruptor, den der Devaronianer über den Rücken gegürtet trug, erregte die Aufmerksamkeit des Sith. Diese Waffen wurden in der ganzen Galaxis geächtet. Der Energieblitz, den die Waffe erzeugte, konnte mit der Klinge eines Lichtschwerts verglichen werden – aber das war die einzige Gemeinsamkeit dieser Waffen. Denn wo ein Lichtschwert elegant und fein war, nur mit großem Geschick und eiserner Disziplin zu führen, war der Disruptor plump und klobig, von jedermann zu gebrauchen. Das wäre allerdings noch kein Grund gewesen, die Waffe zu ächten. Ihre Wirkung war das Schlimmste! Wer von einem Disruptor getroffen wurde, starb einen grausamen Tod.  
Maul schätzte den Devaronianer mit einem Blick ab. Arrogant – wie viele seiner Spezies –, selbstsicher und äußerst brutal, das war es, was der Sith wahrnahm. Genau diese Attribute würden entscheidend zu dem Vergnügen beitragen, welches Maul sich gönnen wollte.  
Der Sith-Lord löste sich aus den Schatten des Hauseingangs und begann dem Devaronianer zu folgen.  
Hier war endlich einmal ein Gegner für ihn! Keine wirkliche Herausforderung, aber eine nette Abwechselung im eintönigen Einerlei der Schwachen, die keiner Beachtung wert waren.  
Maul konnte dem Mann ohne Schwierigkeiten auf den Fersen bleiben, denn die Masse auf der Straße machte Platz, wenn sie einen Fremden in schwarzen Gewändern sah. Maul wusste genau, dass viele die Dunkelheit in ihm spürten, wie einen kalten Hauch, und die Gefahr erkannten, die er bedeutete. Er konnte sich tarnen – musste es häufig auch –, aber hier war es nicht notwendig, deshalb verbarg er nicht, was er war. Niemand würde in ihm einen Sith sehen ... nur eine unheimliche, vermummte Gestalt, von der etwas abgrundtief Böses ausging und der man besser nicht zu nahe kam.  
Auch der Devaronianer spürte etwas. Beiläufig drehte er sich um und erhaschte einen Blick auf eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt in einem ebenso dunklen Kapuzenmantel.  
Eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches auf Nar Shaddaa, wenn da nur nicht die seltsame Ausstrahlung des Vermummten gewesen wäre! Der Devaronianer beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Die verlassene Gasse ein Stück rechts vor ihm, sollte seinen Absichten dienen. Also schlenderte er unbefangen weiter und in die Gasse hinein. Ein Schutthaufen zu seiner Rechten bot einen perfekten Unterschlupf.  
Darth Maul verlangsamte seine Schritte etwas, als er sein "Zielobjekt" in der Gasse verschwinden sah. Der Sith war mehr als zufrieden.  
Maul betrat die Gasse.  
Ein paar klägliche Lampen waren der Zerstörungswut spielender Kinder, Betrunkener und Schießwütiger entgangen, aber sie erschwerten das Sehen eher, als das sie es erleichterten. Überall lag Schrott und Abfall herum, in dem handgroße Lebewesen wühlten. Als sie Maul bemerkten, stoben sie quietschend auseinander.  
Darth Maul ging weiter, bis er an das Ende der Gasse kam, das von einer verschmierten Stahlwand gebildet wurde. Hier war die Gasse weniger verschmutzt und die Lampen weitgehend intakt.  
Der Sith blieb stehen und wartete.  
Nicht lange, und Maul hörte eine Stimme hinter sich.  
"Na, was hat Nagrikk da?" fragte sie spöttisch.  
Der Devaronianer war sich seiner Sache absolut sicher. Maul konnte genau spüren, dass der Mann seine Neugier befriedigen wollte, aber keine Gefahr erwartete, denn er war nicht sonderlich wachsam.  
Darth Maul rührte sich nicht.  
"Scheinst nicht sehr gesprächig zu sein, häh? Warum du läufst Nagrikk nach? Nagrikk will dich sehen!"  
Der Devaronianer wurde ungeduldig. Der komische Kauz, der ihm den Rücken zuwandte und sich nicht rührte, machte ihn wütend.  
"Vielleicht hilft das!" fauchte er und zog einen Blaster. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei Darth Maul und drückte ihm die Mündung der Waffe in den Rücken.  
Der Sith war amüsiert. Sein Gegner machte nicht viel Federlesen, war aggressiv und schnell mit der Waffe zur Hand. Es versprach interessant zu werden.  
Darth Maul drehte sich langsam und vorsichtig um. Der Devaronianer wich zurück.  
"Wurde auch Zeit", schnarrte er, stolz auf sein eindrucksvolles und herrisches Auftreten. "Nimm Kapuze ab. Oder du so hässlich, dass Nagrikk tot umfallen, wenn dich sieht?" Der Devaronianer lachte schallend über seine beleidigenden Worte.  
Maul schürzte verächtlich die Lippen. Dummheit widerte ihn an.  
Ruhig nahm er die Kapuze ab – nicht, weil der Devaronianer es befohlen hatte, sondern weil Darth Maul immer aufs Neue daran interessiert war, wie andere auf seinen Anblick reagierten.  
Der Devaronianer namens Nagrikk zog die Stirn in Falten und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Dann grinste er und zeigte dabei seine spitzen Zähne. "Du Nagrikk gefallen, wenn Hörner nur nicht so klein." Wieder lachte der Devaronianer schallend. Er schluckte das Lachen jedoch hinunter, als er merkte, dass Maul seine Heiterkeit nicht teilte.  
"Kein Humor, äh?" Nagrikk schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und schnaubte.  
Darth Maul lächelte.  
Für Nagrikk war es ein Zähnefletschen, ein alarmierendes, wie Maul befriedigt feststellte, denn er spürte, dass der andere wachsam wurde.  
"Was du willst?" fragte Nagrikk drohend, während er den Blaster wegsteckte und die rechte Hand auf ein langes Messer in seinem Gürtel legte. Wenn der Fremde auf Ärger aus war, dann wollte Nagrikk ihn nicht enttäuschen. Der Devaronianer war aus vielen Kämpfen als Sieger hervor gegangen und trug seine Narben nicht ohne Stolz. Die halbe Portion vor ihm sollte ein Kinderspiel sein – trotz des Aussehens und der seltsamen Aura, die ihn umgab. Nagrikk ignorierte die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, die unablässig versuchte ihn zu warnen, und er "übersah" auch das zufriedene Funkeln in Darth Mauls Augen.  
"Ich will dich!" sagte der Sith.  
Man musste Nagrikk zugute halten, dass ihn diese Erwiderung nur wenige Augenblicke zögern ließ, dann riss er das Messer heraus und führte einen schnellen, kurzen Hieb gegen die Brust seines Gegners.  
Maul ließ sich geschickt zur Seite fallen und trat dabei die Beine des Devaronianers zur Seite.  
Keuchend landete Nagrikk auf dem Boden, während Maul schon wieder kampfbereit dastand. Der Devaronianer spuckte Staub und fletschte die Zähne, packte das Messer fester und sprang auf.  
"Du machen Nagrikk sehr wütend! Nagrikk dich auseinander nehmen, Stück für Stück!" schrie er aufgebracht und hechtete auf Maul zu.  
Darth Maul empfing seinen gereizten Gegner gelassen. Die Hand mit dem Messer blockte er fast spielerisch ab und nutzte den Schwung seines Gegners, um ihn erneut zu Boden zu schicken. Nagrikk brüllte wütend auf und griff wieder an.  
Darth Maul ließ sich auf einen Ringkampf ein. Rohe Kraft, Muskeln und Wut prallten gegen Schnelligkeit, Geschick und finstere Entschlossenheit. Nagrikk setzte seinen ganzen Körper ein, um einen Vorteil zu gewinnen – sein Messer hatte er längst vergessen, deshalb achtete er auch nicht weiter darauf, als ein Schlag Mauls auf die Hand, die das Messer hielt, es ihm aus den Fingern prellte.   
Darth Maul setzte seinem Gegner nun systematisch zu, indem er auf Distanz ging, angriff und sich wieder zurückzog. Bald blutete der Devaronianer aus mehreren Wunden, die durch gezielte Hiebe aufgeplatzt waren, er hatte Prellungen und Blutergüsse. Nagrikk wurde mit jedem Schlag, den er erhielt wilder, denn er konnte seinem Gegner nicht einmal einen Kratzer zufügen. Immer entzog sich Maul seinem Zugriff ... wie ein Windhauch.   
Nagrikk legte all sein Streben in einen einzigen Schlag. Er ließ Maul herankommen, ganz nah, öffnete seine Deckung, fing einen Hieb ein und schlug zurück, ungeachtet der Schmerzen und der Benommenheit, die der Angriff seines Gegners ihm bescherte.  
Der Sith knurrte, als er seinen Fehler bemerkte, aber es war zu spät auszuweichen. Also ließ Darth Maul sich treffen. Er wurde nach hinten geschleudert und landete hart auf dem Boden in einem Haufen Schutt.  
Es war genug!  
Nagrikk grinste böse und befriedigt, als er Maul auf dem Boden in einer Staub- und Schuttwolke verschwinden sah. Das war seine Chance!  
Nagrikk riss den Disruptor vom Rücken und feuerte blindlings auf die Stelle, an der er seinen Gegner gesehen hatte. Ein gewaltiger Knall hallte durch die Gasse, als der Energiestrahl den Boden und eine Hauswand traf und in Schutt und Asche legte. Nagrikk blinzelte sich den Staub aus den Augen, sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Anspannung.  
Als ein Geräusch hinter ihm ertönte, fuhr der Devaronianer herum. Sein Finger krümmte sich um den Abzug der Waffe, aber er kam nicht mehr dazu zu schießen. Seine Augen hingen gebannt an der Gestalt, die in einem Wirbel aus schwarzer Kleidung und rotem Licht auf ihn zukam. Für Nagrikk sah es fast so aus, als tanze sein Gegner mit dem roten, langen Lichtstrahl. Der Devaronianer keuchte auf, als er sah, was dieses Licht erzeugte.  
Du Jedi!" schrie er. "Du nicht Töten zum Spaß! Nagrikk Jedi nichts getan!" In seiner Angst vergaß Nagrikk die Waffe, die er in den Händen hielt. Er stand einfach da, wie paralysiert und starrte auf Darth Maul, der sein Lichtschwert schwang und lächelte.  
Die Klinge traf präzise den Punkt, den Maul ausgewählt hatte. Sie fuhr durch Haut, Sehnen, Muskeln und Knochen.  
Nagrikk sah schon lange ins Leere, als sein Körper zu Boden sank. Ein dumpfer Schlag, dann noch ein etwas leiserer und der Kopf des Devaronianers rollte davon, bis die langen Hörner die Bewegung stoppten.  
Darth Maul verharrte regungslos und so, als lausche er auf einen stummen Befehl, das Lichtschwert immer noch erhoben. Dann atmete er langsam aus und deaktivierte seine Waffe.  
Der Sith ließ sich neben dem enthaupteten Körper auf ein Knie nieder.  
Eine dunkle Lache hatte sich gebildet und vergrößerte sich stetig, weil das Blut ungehindert aus dem Halsstumpf floss. Maul nahm den Anblick in sich auf und streckte die Hand aus.  
Andere konnten das nicht verstehen – es war sein Wesen, das ihn zwang die Hand in das Blut zu tauchen und es durch seine Finger tropfen zu lassen, wie rote Perlen von besonderer Schönheit. Noch war das Blut perfekt und rein. Maul sog den metallischen Duft ein, den es hatte. Jedes Blut roch anders, es hatte seine eigene Stimme, die nur er hören konnte. Sie flüsterte und lockte, aber bald würde sie verstummen und der Zauber entschwinden. Der Zauber, der für Darth Maul das Töten so einfach und befriedigend machte.  
Im Moment des entscheidenden Schlages wurde er eins mit seinen Opfern. Ihr ganzes Wesen offenbarte sich ihm, so dass er in ihre Seelen blicken konnte. Es gab nichts Erhebenderes, Berauschenderes und Süßeres, als dieses Gefühl der Allmacht, das aus dem Tod erwuchs.  
Es war kein Sadismus oder morbide Freude am Leiden anderer. Denn Maul nahm nicht nur – er gab für einen winzigen Augenblick sich selbst preis. Wenn seine Opfer ihren Tod akzeptieren würden, dann wäre es ein Geschenk für sie, einen Einblick in _seine_ Seele zu erhalten ... fast so als würden zwei Liebende sich vereinen.  
Aber wer nahm seinen gewaltsamen Tod einfach hin, wenn er die geringste Möglichkeit sah, diesem Schicksal zu entrinnen?  
Maul dürstete manchmal regelrecht nach diesem Gefühl. Dann musste er töten, um zu sich selbst zurückzufinden.   
Weil er seine Herkunft nicht verleugnen konnte. Er wusste über sich zwar nur das, was sein Meister ihm gesagt hatte, aber es genügte, um zu begreifen, dass er ein geborener Jäger war, dass das Töten in seinem Blut lag und dort, wo er herkam überlebenswichtig war.  
Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund. Schwerer noch wog, dass er ein _Sith_ war! Er musste lernen, zu töten, ohne Bedauern zu empfinden, ohne dass Mitleid ihm im Weg war, denn die geringste Schwäche konnte sein eigenes Ende bedeuten. Damit war der Sache der Sith nicht gedient. Deshalb würde er immer wieder neue Opfer suchen. Sie würden nicht immer so stark sein, wie der Devaronianer, der jetzt zu seinen Füßen lag. Dieses Töten war immer das einfachste, weil der Gegner eine Chance hatte, wenn auch nur eine winzige. Unter den anderen würden Männer, Frauen und Kinder aller Spezies sein, hilflos, um Gnade flehend ... Er würde ihnen keine gewähren.  
Und irgendwann könnte er seinen wahren Feinden ins Auge sehen – den Jedi. Darth Maul hoffte inständig, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er sich der wahren Herausforderung stellen konnte.  
Bald würde er erfahren, ob _sie_ sich in das Unvermeidliche fügen würden und den letzten Augenblick mit ihm teilten – den Süßen Tod!  
Maul erhob sich langsam. Er setzte seine Kapuze wieder auf und verließ die Gasse, um zu seinem Ausgangspunkt zurückzukehren. Wenn er Glück hatte, dann wartete Darth Sidious schon auf ihn. Wenn nicht, dann würde er einfach in den Gedanken an eine nicht mehr allzu ferne Zukunft schwelgen, die den Sith den Sieg bringen würde ...

* * *

Dairyû 11/2001


End file.
